Angela Is A Bad Girl
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Angela and Amélie have been in a rather passionate relationship for some time and tonight, they join as one in a very sensual encounter. (Mercymaker, Kinky smut, Modern AU)


Amélie Lacroix stood in front of her bedroom mirror, gazing at herself. She was wearing a black-and-purple leather corset, black panties and stockings, and thigh-high black leather boots. She smiled at her reflection. "Submit to your mistress, ma chérie," she whispered.

From behind her, Amélie heard a soft voice say, "Yes, Mistress," in a Swiss accent. The French woman smirked and turned around to look at her plaything on the bed.

Lying on the bed on her front, tied by black linen straps was Amélie's beloved, a beautiful young woman by the name of Angela. Her blonde hair was flowing behind her and there was a submissive look on her face, one that Amélie delighted in seeing from her.

It had been a while since they had embraced this part of their relationship, but now that they were together in this sense, Amélie was in control of her sweet blonde angel. When they had first gotten together, Angela wasn't very comfortable with the BDSM lifestyle Amélie was interested in, but after reading about it online and asking Amélie about it, Angela had grown quite fond of it. The power play, the feeling of being taken care of by such a beautiful woman, it was captivating and she loved it.

To Amélie, Angela was the sweetest thing, her pet and loyal submissive. Many other women would desire to have someone as good as her to play with, but Amélie wouldn't let them have Angela. She was too good not to be with and even better, Angela loved being with her, especially like this. Amélie and Angela she had done this dance many times, and now they would do it again.

Amélie walked over to the other woman, stroking a soft blue hand on her cheek. "Are you comfortable, my pet?" she asked her.

Angela nodded. "I am yours, mistress." She wanted Amélie to be her dom badly and now she would get that chance.

"Good, I want you to enjoy this." Amélie then placed her hand on Angela's chin, tilting it up to gaze at her with her cold, yellow eyes. Some told her those eyes weren't human, but Amélie knew how intimidating they could be.

Angela was helpless in Amélie's gaze. She wanted to break free and kiss her passionately, but Amélie had tied her straps with very firm knots. She wasn't going anywhere, and that meant Amélie could have her way.

Amélie smiled, moving her head close to the tied up woman, kissing her cheek softly, gently licking it with her cold tongue.

Angela whimpered, shutting her lids tight and squirming slightly. Amélie was cold, colder than ice even.

The blue-skinned woman started to kiss Angela more and more, gently kissing the sides of her mouth ever so slightly. She wanted to pounce on Angela's face, caress it with her lips, but she knew that Angela would want that too, and what Angela wanted, Amélie wouldn't give.

She then got up and smiled, walking to the end of the bed and looking directly at Angela's pussy, moist and wet and waiting for her.

But Amélie was more interested in the other area of Angela's lower half. Her sweet rump, soft and squishy, much like the beautiful breasts that adorned her chest.

Amélie then gently poked Angela's buttcheek with her finger, making Angela go, "Ahhhh!" in a small voice. She giggled devilishly. That was what she needed from her. She gently squished Angela's rear with both hands, causing Angela to be turned on dramatically.

"M-MISTRESS!" Angela exclaimed, as her French lover groped her rear end.

Amélie then caressed Angela's rear with her palms, feeling the soft pair of mounds mould and shape in her control. Angela's rear was so sweet, so tender, that even the slightest touch would provoke a reaction from her.

Amélie held her hand upward, spanking on Angela's bottom. "You've been bad, Angela!"

"YES!" Angela cried.

"Very, very very bad!" Amélie then started to slap Angela's cheeks with her hand, each spank making Angela moan deeper.

Angela blushed furiously as Amélie spanked her, aroused fully from Amélie's punishment of her sweet rear end.

Amélie continued her spanking of Angela, wanting to know how much of a bad girl Angela had been, how she deserved this for all she had done. "You are so bad," she spoke deeply. "You were looking at Lena again weren't you." She teased, referring to one of Angela's co-workers.

"I-I couldn't help it!" Angela confessed. "She's cute!"

"Such a pitiful excuse," Amélie remarked, slapping Angela in response.

"AhhhhhH!" Angela exclaimed. "I'm sorry, mistress!"

"Oh, you will be," Amélie vowed. "I promise you."

Amélie climbed onto the bed, reaching her other hand under Angela's body and squeezing her plump breasts hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Angela whimpered, knowing that her breasts and butt were such delicate parts of her body. But as Amélie's submissive, she willingly gave them over to her.

Amélie started to both grope Angela's breasts and spank her ass with strength and vigour, strength that came from her lustful desire to make Angela her pet.

"MMmmmmmmmm!" Angela moaned, wanting to say something to Amélie, but never finding the words. She was loving this too much. The dirty talk, the scolding, the spanking, she couldn't imagine hers and Amélie's sex life without this.

Amélie glared at Angela, seeing the blonde struggling to try and move her arms out of the straps she had tied her in. Angela wanted to touch herself, something that Amélie couldn't allow.

"You want a fuck don't you _Cherie_?" She asked, knowingly.

"Mmmhmmm..." Angela replied.

Amélie smiled. It was time for the main event. She walked to the side of the bed, putting on her piece de resistance. A large black strap-on, with the biggest cock that Angela had ever seen.

The Swiss girl blushed, already mentally preparing to accept such a large member into her pussy.

"Do you want this, pet?" Amélie asked her, seductively.

"Yes," Angela gasped.

"Do you want it to be deep inside you?" Amélie then asked, whispering into Angela's ear. "Do you want it to fuck your brains out and make you melt inside?"

"Yes..." Angela moaned, her mind already lost in the thought of being fucked that hard.

"I don't think you're worthy," Amélie teased. "I don't think you deserve this."

"Please..." Angela begged. "Use it on me. I want it."

"Do you really want it?"

"YES!"

Amélie smirked. "Say the magic word," she spoke.

"PLEASE!"

And with that, the large plastic cock was shoved deep into Angela's snatch, causing the blonde to moan to the heavens above, thanking them for this gift of a big, hard, member inside of her.

Amélie climbed onto Angela's back, the plastic cock deep inside of Angela. She held her head by Angela's, wrapping her arms around her breasts. She started to move in and out of the beautiful blonde, pumping her thoroughly.

Angela started to whimper and moan with each of Amélie's thrusts, in utter ecstasy from the sensation of the cock. If Amélie wanted, she could have left it inside of her without even moving and Angela would still be this aroused, but Amélie wanted Angela to suffer.

"M-mistress!" Angela gasped loudly as she was fucked beyond belief by Amélie's thick member.

The blue-skinned woman ignored her pleas, pounding Angela senseless and grabbing her soft breasts again, clinging to her like some symbiotic creature, needing to be attached to her, to feed off her pleasure.

"God!" Angela moaned.

Amélie leaned her head down, gently biting the side of Angela's neck with a low growl, marking Angela for the time being to show she was hers and hers alone.

Angela bit her lip from the bite of Amélie, losing control of her pussy completely.

Suddenly, she squirted onto the bed as Amélie pounded her, juices leaking in a first orgasm, but Amélie didn't stop, she was going to keep going.

"You have cum, pet," Amélie said. "But I am not done with you."

Angela's eyes were wide as Amélie kept pounding her, her eyeballs having rolled backwards. Her face was red and she had lost all movement or sensation. She couldn't do a thing to stop this.

Amélie kept pounding her beloved with the plastic cock, determined to entice her to release her juices again. Angela tired easily, but Amélie knew she would be resting for a long time after this.

She grabbed her breasts tight, Angela making a noise that could only vaguely be a moan, but sounded more like a howl.

Amélie was pounding her harder and faster, feeling the Swiss woman's pussy so smooth and soft around her strap-on, especially now that the first orgasm had happened.

As if on cue, Angela came again, the sound of Angela moaning again. The blonde was in lust, sheer, utter lust for her mistress.

Amélie would not be satisfied so easily by this. She wanted to keep Angela forever like this, a constant cycle of fucking in this position, to savour her sexual appetite.

Angela didn't care, she couldn't think of anything anymore. She had gone to heaven and back twice already that evening.

"You are mine, _cherie_ ," Amélie told her. "You will always be mine, because no one else will love you like I do. You are mine, all mine."

"Yes, I am..." were the words Angela wanted to say, but she couldn't. She was Amélie's toy now, having given into her desires for the French woman she called a lover.

Amélie rapidly pounded Angela to submission, knowing that she would soon cum again and she did. Juices flowed powerfully from Angela, but Amélie wasn't going to stop.

She knew that this would be the last big pounding, and she would make it one that Angela would remember.

Amélie rammed the member in and out of Angela, grabbing her buttcheeks like before and dominating her with all her might. She was going to make Angela hers forever.

Angela then cried out in a show of love and desire for Amélie, as she orgasmed many times in a row, juices coating the sheets to the point where they would need more than just one wash to clean them.

Amélie smiled and slid herself out of Angela, gently removing the strap on. She saw that Angela was still cumming between her legs, juices weren't going to stop flowing.

Angela had collapsed onto the bed, her whole body as weak as a kitten, a beautiful, angelic kitten.

The French woman undid the straps she had put Angela in, uttering the safeword they had agreed on. "Spider Kisses."

Angela rolled over with all her strength, purring softly at Amélie. "That was... the best fuck I've ever had," she confessed.

Amélie crawled onto the bed, cuddling Angie close to her body, wrapping arms around her. She gazed into her eyes for a second before their lips came together, Angela kissing her passionately and pressing her against the bed.

"Mmmmm," Angela moaned into the kiss, gently tasting Amélie's mouth and cupping her.

Amélie smiled and felt Angela's lips pull away. " _Je t'aime_ Angela Ziegler," she replied, snuggling her tightly.

"I love you too," Angela spoke, falling asleep in Amélie's loving arms.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Well this was certainly a kinky one :P

I do want to stress that Angela was wanting Amelie to make love to her like this. This wasn't forced or anything like that. BDSM isn't what fifty shades of shit makes it look like. It's completely consensual and enjoyable to those who partake in it, and there is no abuse or fuckery like that.

See you next fic :3


End file.
